Isn't That Weird?
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: It wouldn't stop gnawing on me all day! Dx Hope you enjoy... I'm really sorry but I'm really terrible with summaries... lol "Isn't that weird?... How one person can mean so much Mr. Cedric?" She was answered with a kiss to her head.


Sofia and Amber were walking to class a warm autumn morning, their brother, Prince James, had run to go find his best friend, Prince Zandar. The two girls were enjoying their companionable silence. It wasn't often they got time to themselves, even if they were in each others company while enjoying it. Amber turned her head to ask her sister something, probably about their test, when she stopped suddenly, causing Sofia to get ahead by a few steps before she realized.

"Amber what's wrong?" She had asked with her bright smile on her face. Amber stared at her in what seemed to be shock for a few seconds before she answered.

"Your-your smiling... Not that it's unusual... You always smile, but this seems... Usually you have a regular smile just resting, but this-this is a genuinely happy smile! Like you just got what you've always wanted for your birthday! Are you ok?" She rushed over to her sister and placed her hand on her forehead, and her other hand on her own... Comparing the temperatures.

"You don't feel any warmer than myself..." Amber took her hands back and put one to her chin as she thought. "Did you happen to do anything differently last night or this morning?"

"Hm? Oh... The only thing I did differently, was go see Mr. Ceedric last night... I had to ask him about one of my spells." Sofia subconsciously smiled at the thought. She loved seeing Cedric. Her sister eyed her suspiciously.

"That can't be why you're smiling so big... Did you inhale some fumes while in Cedric's lab? Did he slip you a happiness potion? No why would he do that? You're always happy... Are you SURE you're feeling well?"

"Amber I'm fine. I guess I'm just in a really happy mood." The young girls smile getting even bigger if at all possible.

"If you say so, but your extremely happy smile on your face all the time is really worrying me." She watched her sister carefully as she walked next to her. Sofia just looked up at the clouds.

"Isn't that weird?" Was all she said before they entered class. Amber's question long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Dinner was served at the normal time as always. Sofia sat in her seat across from her siblings and next to her mother. Everyone ate in silence. Stopping every so often to ask a question about someone's day, or what was going on in school. So it was confusing when they heard a humming noise. Amber was the first to hear it. Her head lifted up and looked around frantically. Her brother followed suite, and also looked around with his sister.<p>

"Father? Mother? What is that noise?" Amber asked, not being able to find the source. Miranda looked up, and noticed the noise then.

"I don't know dear. Sofia do you know?" She looked at her daughter questioningly.

The noise stopped when Sofia looked up. "What noise mother?" She hadn't heard anything.

"The light noise... Kind of like humming." Miranda looked at her worriedly.

Sofia blushed... 'People could hear me? Oops...' She thought, being embarrassed.

"That was me humming mother. I was humming a tune I came up with today..." She lowered her head, but kept a small smile on her face. She was embarrassed of coarse, but she still felt very happy, for a reason she didn't even know... She forgot to ask Cedric when she saw him a few minutes ago.

"Sofia, honey you've never hummed before," Her mother smiled at her and pet her hair, "I'm glad to see you so happy dear, but why are you so happy?" Her mother questioned.

Sofia looked at her mother then her food, her smile now bigger, "I honestly don't know mother. Isn't that weird?"

* * *

><p>"Sofia? Are you paying attention? I don't like repeating myself." Cedric teased the young girl sitting on the stool in his lab. She looked up with a strange look. This worried the Sorcerer. "Sofia what's wrong?" He rushed over to her incase she fell. Slim chance of that happening, but with his luck if he didn't she would fall.<p>

"I'm fine Mr. Cedric, really. My stomach just feels weird. It feels like a bunch of butterflies were caught and released in my tummy. It tickles and I can't concentrate. I'm sorry." She looked up at him with a sorry look. She really loved his teachings, and felt terrible that her tummy was making her not focus.

"Hmmm... Maybe I have a potion for that. Perhaps you're starting to get a stomach bug? Let's nip it in the butt, so to speak, before it gets worse shall we?" He turned and left to his shelf of potions to rummage through it.

"I appreciate it, Mr. Cedric. Thank you." She smiled brightly. He was so sweet to her. What would she do without him? 'Be a sick mess by tomorrow.' She thought, quietly laughing to herself.

"Ah here's something... Try this. It should work instantly..." Cedric gave her a bottle with blue liquid. Sofia took it, and drank the contents without question. She waited.

"My tummy still feels like butterflies..." She said sadly. Cedric got a serious look.

"This must be worse than I thought. Hold on, Princess." He told her, and left into his private stores. Sofia sat on her stool watching the door intently. Which is why she jumped slightly when Cedric opened the door roughly and made a banging noise on the wall behind it.

"Here, this should cure anything that's happening inside you." He gave her a new bottle with yellow liquid this time. Sofia had never seen this potion before, but as before drank it without question. She trusted Cedric. Some would call her a silly girl, but since she was now a teenager, people could no longer say that. Again she waited.

"Mr. Cedric... It's still there..." She said worriedly. "Am I ok?"

Cedric looked at her softly, "You're fine my dear. Though I don't know what's wrong with you, I know that it's not going to hurt you." He smiled at the girl.

Sofia looked up worriedly at her mentor, her butterflies in her tummy increasing, "Isn't that weird?"

* * *

><p>Sofia sat in her room on her window seat staring out at the grounds. She remembered the time her and Mr. Cedric went out there to have a picnic after a long and stuffy day making potions in his lab. They were trying to replenish his stock of "Get-better Potions", as Sofia called them since she was can remember. An awful stomach bug went around that week. Everyone needed a potion, but the picnic was wonderful.<p>

Next she looked over at the peaceful stream. She loved the stream... The calming noises it made. The life it provided for the animals that drank it's water. The way it made the area smell. The time Mr. Cedric fell in it when he was chasing Clover because Clover ate the last of an herb he needed. A laugh escaped her as she thought of Cedric sitting in the stream, soaked, and steaming mad. She laughed then too. Almost out of her teen years, she was able to help Cedric up... Until they both slipped and they both became soaking wet. That was when Mr. Cedric had his first splash war.

Her eyes wandered to the stables. She thought of the Royal Prep Derby Races, and of Minimus, and how she somehow convinced Cedric to go flying with her. Her on Minimus, and him on James's horse. It took a long time to get Cedric on the horse, then longer still to get him off the ground, but once he was up, they had the best time... Of coarse there was the time Cedric had fallen off, but she caught him! He didn't fall off again after that, but then again, when he landed, he couldn't move. His whole body was frozen in place from fear... It took half an hour before he would move! While he started unfreezing, something must have slipped cause he fell off. Sofia ran over to help her best friend. Only to find him laughing. That was one of the few times she heard him laugh.

Sofia blinked her eyes. Why was everything she looked at reminding her of Cedric?

'We just have a lot of memories... We've done a lot together.' She thought, trying to make sense of it. 'I wonder why he pops up in every place... He never did before...'

"Isn't that weird?" She said aloud to no one in particular (Sense there was no one in her room anyways), with a small smile on her face. Soon after a few drops of rain landed on her window.

* * *

><p>"Where are you off to in such a hurry Sofia?" Queen Miranda asked of her daughter. Sofia had just gotten off the carriage from school and ran past her mom with a hurried 'Hi!' before continuing on.<p>

"I have to see Mr. Cedric about some sorcery stuff!" Was her hurried response before she ran through the front doors.

"But Sofia! All we did was reviews today!" Amber called out after her, a puzzled look on her face. She looked to her mother for answers, only to be met with a shrug.

"She took a liking to him for some reason." Was all Queen Miranda said before talking to the twins about their day at school.

"It was easy. Everything is a review since we're almost done with school. They want to make sure we remembered everything." James had begun telling her with his arms behind his head in a nonchalant way.

"Which is why I'm wondering why she needs to see Cedric?!" Amber almost yelled. Her brother and mom just stared at her.

_Later that day_

"Mom, dad, I finished dinner. May I be excused?" Sofia had asked, cheerfully and hopefully looking at her parents. Queen Miranda was surprised at how quickly she finished dinner.

"Dear, Where are you going to go? You ate awfully fast..." Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you going to secretly meet a young lad, Sofia?" Her father asked, squaring his shoulders as he did. The youngest princess felt her face redden.

"Oh no, father! Nothing like that! I need to see Mr. Cedric about stuff from class!" She sputtered out. Surprised her father thought she would secretly meet a young boy.

"You already saw Cedric about that Sofia!" Amber said.

"Oh! I did, huh? Well I guess I'll just go see how his newest potion is doing!" With that she left her place at the table and went down the hall.

"Sofia!" James came running out of the dining room to join his sister. He caught up very quickly, being slightly taller and having longer legs than her. "Are you trying to find excuses to go see Cedric or something?"

Sofia's face reddened and she couldn't think of a response. "No! I just... Well... I want to check to see how his new potion is coming along!"

"Sofia, why do you care?" She couldn't answer that. Her face was frozen in surprise as James watched her. "It seems like you just want to see him. It's ok Sof. I won't tell." He winked at his sister and smiled knowingly.

"Isn't that weird? I guess I do just want to see him." She smiled brightly and hurried to Cedric's. Leaving James smiling like a fool in the hallway.

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

A loud sound came from Cedric's lab, and everyone could already figure out what it was. Sofia was saying her goodbye.

_Up in Cedric's_

"Sofia you really must let me go... I'm going to be late!" Cedric tried to pull the girl off from around his chest to no avail.

"No! Mr. Cedric you can't leave! You can't leave me!" The young woman cried into his robes. She wasn't going to let him go. He'd leave then... And she can't have that.

"Oh, Come now Sofia! You are overreacting!" His attempts to reason with her proved in vain, as everything he said made her squeeze tighter.

"Overreacting?! What if something happens to you? A potion explodes? Or a spell goes wrong? No! I will not let you go!" She said pulling back a little and looking at him. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Princess, my princess, we both know nothing like that will happen. After all, don't you always tell me I'm the world's best sorcerer?" Cedric smirked at her after he spoke. He was right. She knew he was right. She finally let him go and backed away, holding her hands in front of her and looking down.

"I know... I just... I don't really believe any of that... Will happen... I just didn't want to tell you..." She faded off and stopped taking at this point, refusing to meet Cedric's eyes. Cedric stared at her, worry now creasing his face.

"What... Don't you want to tell me? You tell me everything, Sofia... What can't you tell me now?" He put a finger under her chin and raised her face. Tears were rolling down her face. He felt bad at this sight. Was his leaving making her this sad?

"I just... I already miss you Mr. Cedric..." She lowered her head again. Ashamed at how dependent she seemed.

"Oh Sofia..." His voice was soft and calm. "I won't be gone forever... It's only for the weekend... Yes I know. I miss you already too..." He wrapped the young woman in a warm and tight embrace.

"Isn't it weird?... How one person can mean so much Mr. Cedric?" She was answered with a kiss to her head.

* * *

><p>Sofia walked down an aisle, wearing a simple dress of white, and looked in front of her. There stood Cedric. He seemed to be waiting for her. After what felt like forever, she finally reached him and looked into his eyes. Her smile was the biggest it has ever been.<p>

Cedric watched her arrive and looked into her light blue eyes. He thought of how she was always happy, and saw the best in him, even when he couldn't. How she always pushed him to do his best, especially when he wanted to give up. He thought Merlin had cursed him for all his short comings by sending her into his life. He eventually figured out that the thing he considered his biggest curse, was actually his biggest blessing.

She remembered all the times they had together, from when she was a little girl to now. How he didn't like her at first, but she managed to grow on him with her persistence. How she helped him realize how much of a great sorcerer he was. How she was able to convince everyone that he was as great as she always said. How they became best friends. How they became inseparable... She vaguely heard people talking, but she was lost in her thoughts.

"Sofia" That was not a voice she knew too well...

'They can talk to me later' She thought.

"Sofia!" This time it was a voice she didn't know at all.

'Who is that and ho do they know my name? Ah who cares. I'm sure lots of people know my name.' She still didn't pay no mind. She figured if it was important they'd get her attention.

"Sofia..." Cedric cooed to her. Sofia shook her head and looked at him.

"Yes, Cedric?" She asked innocently.

"You need to say two little words darling." Sofia looked around. She was in front of her family, her friends, and Cedric's family and friends. In front of an alter, holding his hands! By Merlin! She was getting married!

"I do! I'm sorry! I always forget stuff when I'm around you Cedric!" She said with a giggle.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The pastor said (That's where that unknown voice came from). Cedric dipped his new wife in his arms and looked deep into her eyes.

"Now isn't that weird?" Was al he said before sealing everything with a kiss.


End file.
